All That Glitters Is Not Gold
by let-the-children-boogie
Summary: Seven years have passed since the events of Labyrinth. Sarah is now in college, and seemingly has moved on. However, someone she runs into at a college frat party will shake her world, and make her question everything. Remember, not everything is as it seems. Rating becomes relevant in later chapters, first few chapters are rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah sighed, and dusted off her hands. She looked around her room and nodded happily, noting that she only had a few more boxes of clothes and knick-knacks to go through before her unpacking was done; and she was officially moved into her new apartment. She moved to one of the boxes that was simply labeled **Sarah closet** and fought with the packing tape before the box finally yielded, and she started digging through the box.

It appeared as though most of her dresses and coats were in this box and Sarah sighed as she pulled out some rather startling pieces of clothing. This box had been packed up and kept in storage since her sophomore year of high school, and it was obvious that her taste in clothing had changed drastically since then. Gone were the jeans and peasant shirts that used to make up her wardrobe. All of her vests had been thrown out, and Sarah had started wearing far less colors. By her freshman year of college black was the main staple of her wardrobe, as was apparent by the many different black dresses and coats already hanging in her closet. Sarah pulled a few paisley dresses out of the box and threw them directly into the donate pile she had started at the beginning of unpacking fiasco. She pulled out a few pairs of shoes, checked their size, and smiled when she realized that they still fit. Those got thrown haphazardly into her closet, thunking dully against the back wall of the closet before they came to a rest in her already mountainous pile of shoes.

Sarah heard a faint knock at the door to her bedroom, and called out "Come in!" before turning back to the box, and quickly throwing two garishly pink coats that no longer fit into the donate pile. Her roommate of two years, Lizzie, peeked into the room and chuckled when she saw the mess that Sarah was sitting in.

"Care for some help? I've just gotten done unpacking myself, and you have more boxes left to go through than I started with." Sarah nodded absently as she finally got to the bottom of the box she had been working on, dismantling it with relish before throwing it into one corner of her bedroom, where other gutted boxes were laying haphazardly. Lizzie moved into the room and used a pair of scissors to cut open the tape that was holding a box labeled **Sarah bedroom** shut. Sarah watched Lizzie carefully open the box, and let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding when she realized just what was in that box. It was most of her old games and books, and what looked like a few stuffed animals.

"I think you can go ahead and donate that entire box Liz, doesn't look like there's anything I want out of it." Lizzie tsked, her head shaking slightly as she rolled her eyes at Sarah.

"There might be something of value in here. We'll go through it together." Sarah, in turn, rolled her eyes and nodded. She knew that arguing with Liz was not going to end well, for either party. Sarah shifted closer to Liz and pulled a few games out of the box and tossed them directly into the donate pile. Lizzie rolled her eyes and pulled a few of the stuffed animals out of the box. She raised them up, and then raised her eyebrow. Silently questioning Sarah as to which pile they should go into.

"Donate Liz, I'm too old for that kid stuff now." Lizzie chuckled and threw the toys over into the donate pile. Sarah reached into the box, and her hand wrapped around something that had been wrapped in one of her old bandanas. Sarah pulled it out of the box and stared down at the thing, whatever it was. She moved to unwrap the thing, and then moved her hand back; as though whatever the thing was had bitten or stung her. Lizzie raised an eyebrow and wrenched the bandana from Sarah's hand. Sarah froze, horrified at what she had uncovered in her box.

Staring up at her, was her small plastic figure of the Goblin King, just as she had left him all those years ago. Sarah started shaking. She thought that she had gotten rid of everything that had reminded her of that nightmare encounter and of _him_. Sarah handed the doll to Lizzie, her hand shaking lightly. Lizzie took the figure from Sarah and watched her carefully, trying to assess if she was alright.

"Which pile is this going in?" Lizzie asked, waving the doll in her hand lightly. Sarah's eyes watched the miniature Goblin King's cloak swish lightly and she chewed on her lip. On the one hand, she wanted it gone, but on the other it remind her of _him_. She was heavily conflicted. Her therapist's voice resounded in her head, telling her to get rid of anything that reminded her of her 'bad dream' but there was also another voice, a very tiny one that was screaming at her to keep it. Perhaps if she kept it he could find her again, and they could reconcile. Lizzie waved a hand in front of Sarah's glazed, green eyes, trying to get a response out of her. Sarah blinked twice and looked over at Lizzie, smiling slightly.

"Put it in the keep pile. I'm not going to get rid of that one." Sarah's voice shook slightly, but after giving Lizzie a hard look she complied, and the Goblin King replica was thrown into a pile along with Sarah's shoes and clothes, and a few posters and CD's. Sarah took a deep breath and dove back into unpacking, hoping that her shaking hands would calm down so that she could regain some sense of normalcy.

A few hours later all of the boxes had been unpacked, and Sarah was laying facedown on her bed, one of her CD's blasting. A slight knock resounded on her door, and she muffled a loud "Come in" into her pillow. Lizzie opened the door, wearing a skimpy wine colored dress, and strappy heels that made her at least five inches taller. She smiled warmly and Sarah took in the large amounts of makeup that the blonde had piled onto her face.

"Sarah, get up. We're going to that party remember?" Sarah groaned and moved her face back into the pillow, sighing heavily. She did vaguely remember agreeing to go with Lizzie to some frat party to celebrate the last day being free of class, but she almost wanted to take her promise back, so that she could just stay at home and get some well needed rest before class the next day.

"Give me fifteen minutes Liz. Then I'll be ready." Lizzie nodded and stepped out of Sarah's room, shutting the door behind her. Sarah stood and moved to her closet, throwing the doors open and staring inside. Sarah sighed and tipped her head to the side, attempting to pick something to wear. She finally decided on a hunter green dress that barely covered everything, and a pair of thick black pumps, that had what her stepmother called a 'stripper platform' that added about two inches of height all on its own. Sarah turned and admired her bare back in the backless dress before turning back around and moving to the bathroom to fix her hair and apply makeup.

After deciding to just brush her hair and leave it down Sarah started on her makeup, applying far less than Lizzie had decided to apply. Lizzie knocked on the bathroom door and rolled her eyes, knowing that exactly fifteen minutes had passed. Sarah moved and opened the door, and smirked when Lizzie's eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"Damn." was the only word that Lizzie could get out, and Sarah chuckled.

"I can clean up pretty well." She said, with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Liz nodded, her mouth still hanging open. She had never seen Sarah in a dress, especially not one that showed off so much skin. Sarah moved to Lizzie and placed two fingers under her chin, and pushed up, shutting her mouth effectively. "Come on Liz. You know where the party is." Lizzie nodded and both of the girls moved down the hall, their arms wrapped around each other to make sure that neither of them fell over from their heels. Lizzie grabbed her keys and purse, and they both left the apartment, locking the door behind them.

Sarah pushed the button for the elevator and then turned her head quickly to look out of the window. She could have sworn that she saw something white swoop past the window. Sarah shook it off and smiled happily as the elevator dinged and the metal doors slid open. Liz walked into the elevator, and Sarah followed suit. The doors slid shut and the elevator lurched into movement. Liz swore as she almost toppled over.

"I forgot that this damned elevator is a death trap." The blonde muttered under her breath, glaring at the button panel in front of her. Finally the elevator lurched to a stop, and both of the girls exited before the thing decided to shut its doors once more.

They moved out to Liz's car, but a noise from behind them made Sarah jump. They both turned, and looked around. Lizzie's eyes opened wide, and Sarah took in a deep breath. Sitting in one of the trees near their apartment building was a large, white, barn owl. Lizzie tried to take a step to move closer to the creature but Sarah's arm reached out and grabbed her roughly.

"Don't." She murmured, watching the owl carefully as she started moving backwards towards Lizzie's car. Lizzie turned and looked at Sarah like she was crazy, but then she remembered that Sarah had mentioned a phobia of owls during their first year of living together. She nodded and moved so that she was facing the car. She helped Sarah walk backwards to the car, so that her friend could keep her eyes on the owl. Sarah was shaking when they finally got her in the car. Lizzie settled in the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. Sarah took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down, having to close her eyes until she knew that they had pulled out of the parking lot, just so that she didn't see that owl again. It looked too much like _him_ or at least, what she remembered his owl shape looking like. Sarah shook her head, trying to clear it of bad memories.

Lizzie turned on the radio and set it so that it was barely playing and then turned to look at Sarah quickly, before returning her eyes to the road. "You ok Sarah? You seemed pretty shook up back there." Sarah nodded wordlessly, hoping that Liz would just drop it. If she kept worrying about it she knew that she wasn't going to enjoy the party at all.

After a few silent minutes they finally pulled up to the frat house, and Liz parked her car quickly. Sarah climbed out of the passenger side and took a deep breath before smiling and linking arms with Lizzie, walking up to the frat house.

As they approached the door it swung open silently and they entered. One of the frat boys closed the door and then directed them into the large living area, where there was already a full-blown party going on. Sarah's eyes widened when she saw all of the booze sitting out, and here eyes continued to widen as she spied what she thought was a frat boy doing a line of coke off of the naked stomach of a cheerleader. Lizzie moved from Sarah's side, integrating herself easily into the party scene. Sarah sighed and stood by the wall, slightly uncomfortable with the whole thing.

She had been to plenty of parties before, especially during high school and her rebellious phase, but she had never been to a party like this one. Couples were practically dry humping on the sofas, the armchairs, and the floor. Almost every surface was coated in gyrating bodies, or people getting completely smashed. Sarah moved to the coffee table, grabbed an unopened bottle of beer from the cooler nearby, and then moved out of the room, trying to find a spot in the house that wasn't dissolving into an orgy.

Sarah ended up in the next room, which had a large pool table set up, and an overly large tv on one wall. While this room was also packed with bodies all of them still had their clothes on, and Sarah felt much more comfortable away from the techno and drugs of the other room. She moved carefully to the center of the room, and leaned against the pool table. Her eyes scanned the room, seeing if she recognized anyone in the overly large crowd. She recognized a few faces, and then her attention turned to opening her beer bottle. Once she got the cap off she took a large swig, and then continued people watching. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of someone that had extremely pale blonde hair. She turned her head to get a better look, and she froze, her beer bottle halfway to her mouth.

She caught the gaze of the stranger with the pale hair from across the room. Her heartbeat increased, pounding along with the beat of the light techno music that was playing in the next room. She felt a shiver touch the base of her spine, and she turned her gaze away; hoping to slink out of the party and back to her apartment without the man – who looked surprisingly like _him_ – or her roommate seeing her. Her plan was quickly foiled when Lizzie spotted her.

"Sarah, where do you think you're going? The party's just started." Sarah shrugged and ran one of her hands against the back of her neck, trying to regain composure and ground herself with that simple action.

"I was actually getting ready to leave. I have class early tomorrow and I'm starting to feel sick." Sarah could feel the hair on the back of her neck raise up. She turned and half expected _him_ to be standing behind her, the mortal clothing ditched, and his high collared black cape billowing in an nonexistent breeze. Instead there was nothing behind her, not even the heavily pierced blonde man she had seen earlier. She turned back to Lizzie and her eyes widened. There he was again, leaning against the far wall. Lizzie turned and her eyes widened as well when she saw who Sarah was staring at. She turned back to Sarah and noticeably squeed, happy that her usually cold roommate had finally found a man to lust after.

Sarah paid Lizzie no heed, her eyes focused on the man who looked so much like the Goblin King. His face was identical, except for his eyebrows, which weren't slanted at an odd angle. Sarah could tell, even from this distance, that his eyes were ice blue, and that one of his pupils was larger than the other one. His hair was wild, but cut very short, and it looked as though he had blue streaks in it, but with the strange lighting of the room it was hard to tell. Gone was the makeup she remembered gracing his face, but his face was not devoid of ornamentation. One of his eyebrows was pierced, a long bar stuck through it, with two small colored balls holding it in place. His left ear was pierced all of the way up, and his right ear sported a bar that went through the top of his ear, following the gentle curve of it easily. He also had a large earring dangling out of the lobe of that ear, that was shaped like the claw of a large bird.

Sarah's eyes travelled away from his face, and her mouth opened slightly. Gone were the tight grey pants that she remembered, and the peasant shirts had also been replaced. He was wearing a black V-necked tee shirt, and Sarah almost found herself wishing that the vee was deeper, so that more of his creamy chest was exposed. His pants were shredded, with large holes in the knees, and her eyes continued to travel down. She expected his feet to be clad in heeled boots, but converse graced his feet again. Sarah gulped and then met his eyes again. The look on his face was dangerous, and feral, and she felt her knees start to shake.

The world felt like it was melting. Memories of her time from the Labyrinth bleeding into reality, and Sarah really wondered if that man was Jareth or not. Suddenly she didn't have any time to ponder, because he had moved swiftly to stand behind Lizzie.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah took a step back, clutching at her beer bottle until her knuckles turned white. Lizzie saw the quick change that came over Sarah and she turned back, smiling lightly at the man who was now right behind her. He pulled one of his hands out of his pant's pocket and extended it towards Lizzie. She flushed and then grasped his hand gently, slightly curious about the black motorcycle gloves that donned his hands.

"Hello" Lizzie said dreamily, gazing at his face with a far off look in her eyes. Sarah looked horrified and was waiting with baited breath for the man to whisk her friend away, but then Lizzie did something far worse. "I'm Lizzie, and this is my roommate Sarah." His eyes flicked from Lizzie's face as he let her hand go, and moved to Sarah. A feral grin graced his pale lips and Sarah shivered, suddenly feeling very cold.

"Sarah…" Her name sounded like a sinful promise when it fell from his lips. "It's very nice to meet you." His hand wrapped around hers and she held her breath. He brought her hand to his mouth, and kissed the back of it. Sarah winced, and breathed out, for some reason his kiss shocked her. She pulled her hand back, and wrapped her other hand around it, trying to sooth the sting. She glared up at him, but the glare died almost immediately when she saw the look he was giving her. It was dangerous, and wild, and she felt suddenly like she didn't know what she was getting into. He turned his gaze from her back to Lizzie and then a smile broke over his face. "You can call me Jareth." Sarah felt like she was going to throw up, while Lizzie looked completely smitten.

Sarah studied him again, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. If this really was Jareth, than what was he doing here, especially dressed like that? The Jareth she remembered from seven years ago had an affinity for tight pants, and fluffy shirts. He wasn't a heavily pierced, heavily tattooed leather-wearing sort of man. She froze, perhaps this was how Jareth actually was, and she really did just conjure the other image of him out of thin air.

Suddenly Lizzie poked her side, hard, and Sarah was brought out of her stupor. She turned her head away from Jareth and glared at Lizzie. Lizzie shot a quick look over at Jareth and smiled widely.

"Well be right back. Just need to talk to Sarah. I'm not feeling too well." Lizzie then grabbed Sarah's arm and marched her away from Jareth, blending into the crowd seamlessly.

"Lizzie I swear to god if this is your attempt to hook me up you should…"

"Sarah. He's hot, you're hot, and it's just a party. Now go over there and have some fun. I'll be in the next room with Mark." Sarah rolled her eyes. Mark was Lizzie's on again off again boyfriend, who had the intelligence of a kumquat, but was still – surprisingly – going to school.

"Lizzie. No. Liz, get back here!" Sarah watched horrified as Liz walked off and waved her hand over her shoulder. Sarah stomped her foot and sighed, knowing that she must have looked incredibly childish. Suddenly she felt the same chill that had been following her all night, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Sarah turned around quickly and gulped. Jareth had appeared directly behind her once more.

"My, my Sarah mine. Did I scare you?" Sarah glared when the word 'mine' left his lips directly after her name.

"I don't know who you think you are. I'm not yours." He smirked, and Sarah swore that his teeth appeared pointed where they touched his lip.

"Oh but don't you remember Sarah? You are the only mortal that has ever bested my Labyrinth." Sarah felt like she couldn't breathe. The world swam before her eyes and she placed a hand to her skull. She felt like she was on fire, and then suddenly she was falling…falling…falling…

A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her, and hoisted her up. She was cradled against a chest that seemed familiar, but the scent of leather threw her off. Sarah came to slowly, and the first thing she realized was that she was sitting outside of the frat house, on a bench in the night air. The second thing she noticed was that she was sitting on someone's lap, and had been nuzzling into their chest. Sarah blinked and looked up, but froze immediately. Jareth had wrapped his leather jacket around her to drive away any chill, and she was propped up in his lap. Sarah pushed against his chest, hard, and almost tumbled down onto the ground. Jareth simply chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around her, squeezing her to his chest.

Sarah winced as she felt her arms contract closer to her chest, and she was afraid that he wouldn't stop squeezing, that he would continue to squeeze until she turned to dust. Suddenly his arms released her, and he moved her gently to sit on the bench next to him. Sarah moved quickly to stand and her head swam again. She sat back down and Jareth chuckled.

"Be careful Sarah. It appears as though the alcohol had a less than desired effect on you." Sarah glared. She knew her limits by now, she had been legally drinking for six months, and was drinking illegally long before that. She didn't need to be told by some pompous Goblin King that she had had too much to drink.

"Fuck off." Jareth raised one eyebrow.

"Such language Sarah. I must say I am disappointed." Sarah groaned and placed her head in her hands. She didn't need this stress. Not before her final semester started. Sarah took a deep breath and muttered something that sounded like "this isn't real" before she sat up and leaned against the bench. She still felt like things were swimming, and colors danced before her vision. She turned her head and glared at Jareth.

"You drugged me." She pointed a finger at Jareth and he raised his eyebrow again.

"Why would I do that? Just because you're terrified of me doesn't mean that I would drug you. I am offended Sarah mine." Sarah made to stand up again, but her legs had turned to jelly and she slammed back down into the seat. Suddenly she wished that she hadn't agreed to come to this party at all. Jareth snickered, as though he had read her mind.

"Now, now, Sarah. Wishing won't do you any good here. I'm afraid." Sarah moaned and finally decided that her head be damned, she was getting up, and getting the hell out of there. Sarah stood and shakily walked towards the frat house on shaky legs. She could head Jareth chuckle darkly behind her and he called out before she disappeared into the frat house. "I will find you again Sarah mine. You belong to me, you just haven't realized it yet." Sarah shivered and threw herself into the house, desperately trying to find Lizzie so that they could leave.

Finally, after looking for about ten minutes Sarah found Lizzie tangled up in Mark's lap. Sarah tapped her on the shoulder and Lizzie smiled up at her. Sarah sighed. Lizzie was obviously stoned, or drunk, or both.

"I want to get out of here. Come on." Lizzie smacked Sarah's hand away and snuggled closer to Mark.

"No. Go find Jay, or Jeremy or whoever. I'm staying here for a bit longer." Sarah sighed loudly and moved out of the frat house and sat outside, staring at Lizzie's car. Sarah almost had the mind to hot wire it and drive off, leaving her roommate behind. The only problem with that fantasy was that she had no idea how to hot wire a car. Sarah sighed, and looked back at the house, hoping that Liz would walk out and they could go. But she knew that nothing like that was going to happen.

Sarah jumped and turned to look behind her. She could have sworn that she heard something rustle the bush behind her. She took a deep breath and shut her eyes. Sarah exhaled and steeled herself, half expecting Jareth to be standing in front of her. Instead there was a drunken frat boy, swaying slightly, and staring at her lecherously. Sarah flushed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, hoping that by breaking his line of sight he would toddle off and leave her be. Sadly that was not the case. The boy swayed over to Sarah and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey." Sarah scowled at the smell of alcohol that was apparent on his breath.

"Not interested." Sarah grabbed his arm and removed it from her shoulder. His face darkened, but it was almost comical due to the alcohol in his system.

"No need to be like that baby." His arm was around her shoulder once more, and he hiccupped slightly. His side pressed firmly into hers, and his lips went to her neck where he placed a slobbering wet kiss. A huge crash resounded before them, one that was reminiscent of a lightning strike. The boy jumped, and looked horrified at what stood before them. There was Jareth, fury written clearly in his eyes, the sidewalk around his feet was scorched, and Sarah swore that a small cloud of glitter hung in the air. Jareth moved swiftly and grabbed the boy by the front of his jacket. Sarah supposed that they were lucky that the boy hadn't been grabbed by his neck.

"I do believe that she said she was not interested." Jareth snarled as he held the boy aloft by his jacket, his feet barely skimming the ground. Sarah jumped to her feet, anger flashing in her eyes.

"I don't need you to stand up for me." He cocked one eyebrow.

"Oh yes, because you were doing just fine on your own." Jareth turned his attention back to the boy, malice glinting in his eyes. "You will be going back inside, and you will not be touching nor looking at anyone in any lecherous manner. Understood?" The boy nodded, his eyes wide. Jareth released his hands and the boy sprawled on the ground. He picked himself up and ran back inside, never looking back.

"What the hell was that? I told you I didn't need your help." Sarah's hands were curled into fists at her sides. "I don't know who you think you are to just…"

"I think Sarah, that you know exactly who I think I am, you're just too afraid to utter it." Sarah scowled and bit the inside of her cheek, refusing to play this man's games.

"Look. You're obviously delusional. You seem to think that you're some made up character out of a children's fairy tale. It's not real!" Jareth scowled and then started talking, not listening to what Sarah was saying at all.

"It happened on Midsummer's Eve, seven years ago. You had been charged with the duty of caring for your baby brother Toby, but you were unhappy. You wished that the child be taken, and I appeared and took him. Then you ran my Labyrinth. You bested every obstacle I threw at you." Jareth took a step closer and brushed Sarah's cheek with the back of his hand. "Including the ball I made specifically for you." His ice blue eyes flicked to Sarah's green ones, and he smirked when he saw the horror in her eyes. "You fought your way to my castle and won the child back. You bested _me_." Jareth scowled and dropped his gloved hand from her cheek. "Seven is a powerful number Sarah mine." Jareth fiddled with one of his gloves, and then suddenly he was holding a crystal.

Sarah felt her blood run cold as the crystal moved over the man's hand. She could tell that something was wrong with it. She remembered crystals like that, and they looked like they were made of pure glass. This one on the other hand was opaque, and it seemed to be barely there as it glided over Jareth's knuckles.

"Seven is a very powerful number for my people Sarah mine. Thanks to you and your foolish words you effectively imprisoned me, and destroyed my kingdom." His eyes turned to Sarah's and they were cold. "You freed me tonight, when you touched the figure of me." Sarah shivered and took a step back.

"W. What are you?" Jareth smirked, and then suddenly, faster than a breath. He changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a quick pre chapter author's note. There is something that some of you might find a little disturbing. Happy reading.

* * *

He was the old Jareth, and the new Jareth; his cool face fell of regal commanding. His hair was shorter than she remembered, but still as wild. Small streaks of black seemed to dance throughout his hair, moving with each turn of his head. Two long sections of hair started before his ears, and fell down until they were touching his chest. Sarah was surprised to see that the piercings remained through the change. His pointed ears were decorated in metal. His left ear was still pierced all of the way up, but the actual bits of metal appeared to have changed. They looked older, and a rune hung from his ear. It looked almost like a pointed D, and Sarah was kicking herself for not remembering just exactly what it meant. She had a gut feeling that it was important. Her eyes continued to study him. The bar was still gracing the top of his right ear, the cold metal looking almost alien against his pointed ears. The large talon earring still hung from the lobe on that ear. His eyes, and eyebrows, had taken on a slight slant. The bar piercing through his eyebrow had changed a bit, and Sarah noted that the balls that held the piercing in place had changed to an iridescent black. She was also shocked that he didn't have copious amounts of makeup on his face. The only makeup she saw was the eyeliner that graced his catlike eyes. It was black, and somehow regal. It made him seem far more dangerous than he was before.

His clothing was also changed, drastically. Gone were the leggings and frilly shirts. Gone were the heeled boots. The only thing that was the same was his pointed crescent necklace. It hung down onto his pale, muscled chest, glinting in the faint lights coming from the frat house. His black leather vest, open and revealing his chest, draped over his skin leaving nothing to the imagination. Sarah found her eyes wandering lower, the curve of his hipbones protruding under his skin a bit, shaping it into a glorious V shape and angling down towards his nether regions. His pants, stopped just before revealing anything, the black leather clinging wonderfully to his hip line and thighs. In replace of a button or a zipper, a thick, black string twisted through numerous holes in either side of his pants, tying together at the top. Sarah's eyes travelled further down his torso. She had to stop herself from smirking as she noticed the bulge that was barely contained by the simple lacing of his pants. Black, heavy, boots graced his feet, and while the leather looked out of this world, the shape of the boots was very familiar. Jareth, the Goblin King, was wearing motorcycle boots. Sarah's eyes met his face once more, and she flushed when she realized just how long she had been staring at Jareth. One of his brows cocked, his arms crossed, and a smirk crossed his face.

"Like what you see Sarah mine?" Sarah scoffed and turned her eyes towards the sidewalk.

"Piss off. You know, a spontaneous costume change doesn't answer my question."

"Does it not? You asked what I was, I am showing you." Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah. This isn't helping. The only thing I can think of is a really gay biker." Faster than she could blink Sarah was pressed against the other wall of the frat house. Her hands were pressed against the outer wall of the frat house. Her hands were pressed against her sides, hard; Jareth's fingers digging into her wrists.

"Do not mock me." His eyes were cold, dangerous. "It will be the last thing you do Sarah." Sarah shivered. Her name sounded different on his lips now, while his voice was harsh and unfeeling. One leather clad knee inserted itself between her own, and Sarah's shaking only increased. She wanted to call for help, but it seemed as though Jareth had read her mind once more. With a small nod of his head Sarah found that she couldn't speak. She glared up at Jareth, her green eyes flashing with anger.

"Now. I will answer your question.." His knee pressed further between her legs, forcing her to straddle his thigh. "I am, what you mortals call, a Sidhe, a Tuatha De Danann, a Fae." His eyes met hers, and he cocked an eyebrow, waiting to see if she understood. She nodded, feeling a bit of fear starting to grow in her stomach. "I am over a thousand years old, which is still very young for my people. I have ruled over the goblin kingdom since I was eleven." Sarah's eyes widened. "Do you understand Sarah mine? You made a wish, and I granted it. Now you belong to me."

His lips pressed against hers, and Sarah screamed. Sadly Jareth's spell was still in effect, so no sound escaped. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled back.

"Shhh Sarah. It's alright." His hand caressed her hair, and he brought his face close to her neck. Sarah could have sworn that he took a deep breath, inhaling her scent before he drew back, an amused smirk on his face. "Your fear is intoxicating. I must leave now, but just you wait Sarah mine. I will find you again."

Suddenly he disappeared, and Sarah was left standing in a cloud of glitter. She coughed as some of the glitter got into her mouth, and was happy to find that she could speak once more. Sarah took a shuddering breath and moved away from the wall. She took a few minutes to collect herself, and then she walked back into the frat house. She pushed the door open harshly and moved into the living room, spotting Lizzie in an instant. Sarah marched over to Lizzie and grabbed the girl roughly by the shoulder and pulled her off of the couch.

"We're leaving. Now." Sarah grabbed her arm and squeezed as tight as she could. Then Sarah drug Lizzie out of the frat house and started walking her to the car.

"You ok Sar?" Lizzie slurred, and stumbled as she walked, but Sarah still pulled Lizzie along, at this point not caring if her friend fell and landed on her face.

"No. I'm not fucking alright. I told you that I wanted to leave, but no. You wouldn't let me. So we're fucking leaving now." Sarah sighed happily when they reached Lizzie's car, and she dug through Liz's purse for a few minutes before pulling out her keys. Sarah unlocked the car, and then helped Lizzie get in the passenger seat. Once Liz was secure Sarah hopped in the passenger seat, and they drove off.

The next morning Sarah woke up groggily and rolled over, checking the clock with one squinted eye. She jumped out of bed and swore. She had less than half an hour to get to class. She piled her hair high onto her head, using a hair tie to hold it up on a messy bun. She shrugged on some sweat pants, and a tee shirt and then ran out of her room. After grabbing her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder, and slipping her shoes on her feet she ran out of the apartment, the door slamming behind her. She ran down to her car, threw her backpack inside and then turned the ignition. After two tries her car started and she sighed in relief as she started the five-minute drive to campus.

Sarah pulled into a parking spot, her tires screeching and she slammed the car into park. She ran out of the car, her backpack thrown over one arm as she sprinted to class. A few kids laughed at her as she ran past, but she knew that she couldn't be late. She'd heard that the professor for this class was a hard ass, and she needed this class to finish up her English major. Sarah finally made it into the English building, and she ran down the halls, looking for the classroom. She sighed happily when she found it. She ran inside quickly and moved to the only empty desk that was, of course, in the front of the classroom. She sat down, and immediately slumped in the chair, sighing happily. Then she dug through her backpack and pulled out a battered copy of Jane Eyre a notebook, and a pencil. All that was left, was the arrival of Mr. hard ass.

* * *

For any of you wondering. The earring in Jareth's ear is the rune Thurisaz, which means reactive force, directed force of destruction and defense, conflict, instinctual will, vital eroticism, regenerative catalyst, a tendency toward change, catharsis, purging, cleansing fire and male sexuality. This is significant.


End file.
